


Opposites Attract

by cafeakira



Category: Attack on Titan, Ereri - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeakira/pseuds/cafeakira
Summary: Ereri AU One-Shot, written from Levi's point of view.





	

Hell. That's the perfect word to describe my current whereabouts, as I found myself slowly spiraling downwards, thanks to the impossible task thrust upon me by my otherwise idiot of a business professor. Like who the hell does he think he is, asking me to write a five page proposition of a future business of my choice? Front and back. Five pages.

_FIVE PAGES._

Okay, so I might be overdramatizing the situation slightly, but my problem is, I already had a shit ton of essays to write for my other classes, and this thrown on was just the cherry on top of my dilemma.

_Groan._

I, Levi Ackerman, would fail my business major, due to the incompetence of my no sympathizing professor, Erwin Smith, aka Mr. Asshole.

* * *

Okay, once I managed to calm down slightly, (notice the emphasis on slightly), I went down to the campus library, a place I rather frequented a lot lately due to homework, but I actually enjoyed it as it was always quiet. And clean. Cleanliness was important.

The library usually was my choice of study, as my roommate never gave me piece and quiet and was rather messy, much to my disgust. And she was female. Messy ponytail, with glasses, who majored in science, so you can imagine what I go through, what with the constant explosions she seems to cause every other day. It was just one disaster after another. Much like my life.

But back to the reason I was here, I had to find a book to help me with my insanely long proposition. I had to do research if I wanted to impress my professor, Mr. Dickhead. (I have a lot of names for Erwin Smith, so bare with me here.)

Sure, I had a business in mind, I guess. I was a senior, of course I knew what I wanted to do when I leave this hell hole behind.

If I was Pinocchio, my nose would've protruded a few more inches out of my nose.

I know what you're thinking, but trust me, I'm not as stupid as I may seem right about now. I mean, have you tried thinking about what you wanted to do for the rest of your life? If so, enlighten me, please.

After I grab a few heavy books from a shelf indicating books on business, I heaved them back over to my table of choice, which significantly was a good distance away from everyone else in the library, and sat down with a groan. It took all of my willpower not to start ripping out my hair then, and there. Head in one of my hands, I flipped open a book and listlessly started to scan through it, finger moving across the page as I tried to take in the words, attempting to process them through my tired mind.

Five minutes of this and I am screaming on the inside, giving up momentarily to look up, hoping to ease my mind with something other then the books in front of me.

That's when I saw him.

Rather tall, thin, with brunette hair that fell over his eyes, which were a beautiful green if I had to admit.

A few minutes of scrutinizing him and I realize I have never seen him around before.

Who was he and where the hell has he been all my life?

This absurd thought is quickly kicked from my conscious as I downcast my eyes, back towards my book as I silently curse myself for getting distracted. By a male no less.

But not even a minute later, I find myself glancing up at Ocean Eyes (Yes, I give nicknames to everyone. Don't be so surprised.) who was now seated at the table in front of my own, sitting in the chair facing in my direction, giving me a good view of his tan, clear face. Clear. His skin was perfectly clear without a single blemish, much to my approval. It added to his attraction. He had an open book in front of him, chin in the palm of his hand, head lowered, the fringe of his bangs falling over those beautiful eyes, slightly obscuring them from my view. The way he looked so chiseled, and concentrated on reading, biting the corner of his lip, which if I had to admit, caused sweat to form across my brow.

I realize I must've been staring too hard, probably boring holes into him, for he looked up and green eyes met my grey momentarily, before I hastily lowered my gaze to my book, heart pounding nervously.

What the actual fuck.

I was Levi. I didn't get nervous. What was wrong with me? Letting myself get carried away staring at this guy. Okay, I was gay, so what. Explains why I have a female roommate, doesn't it?

Who says I was too dull and morose to ever have a boyfriend. As if she knows anything about that area. I always tell her she's too crazy and she'll end up blowing up her suitor if she ever managed to snag one. She just laughs. Psychotic, that one.

Anyways, back to my dilemma. Not my proposition dilemma. But my dilemma with Ocean Eyes, who caught me looking at him like I'm some sort of creep, which is what I'm sure he's thinking about me right now. As if to verify this, I look up at him and to my relief (and slight dismay), he's focused back onto his book.

Guess he wasn't as attracted to me as I was to him. Well, fuck it. Not like I cared. Telling myself this, I return my focus to my task at hand and began to work.

Hours later, I still had absolutely nothing written down and the library was closing. Just my luck.

As I stood up, packing my things back into my bag, I notice Ocean Eyes still hadn't left and was swinging his backpack over a broad shoulder, getting ready to. For some reason, it still bothered me that he hadn't paid as much attention to me as I had to him and I couldn't believe how I was letting something so minuscule get to me. Deciding not to stress about it further, I swing my backpack over my shoulder and walk past him on my way out of the library, not noticing him stare at me as I leave.

* * *

"You're home rather late." My roommate, Hange, commented as I walk into our apartment. Glancing at the clock centered in our hallway, I notice it was well past 10pm now and I was exhausted.

"I was doing Professor Shithead's homework."

"Oh?" She pushes up her glasses as she throws me a grin. "The look on your face tells me you didn't get much done."

"Quiet, Glasses. I'm not in the mood." (Yes, nickname for Hange too.)

A cackle escapes her and I scowl, ready to disappear into my room for the rest of the night.

"Keep that up, Levi and you'll be single forever."

Ocean Eyes immediately pops into my mind's eye.

I must have shown this on my face somehow for Hange throws a smirk in my direction and places her chin in the palm of her hand, something she did when she was up to something. "Or is it that you got your eye on someone now?"

A snort escapes me. "As if." With those as my final words of the evening, I disappear into my room, locking the door behind me.

Minutes later, I'm in the shower, letting the hot water fall over me as I stand there, one arm stretched out, my palm flat against the shower wall. Ocean Eyes crosses my thoughts again and I can't shake him. Feeling like I'll go crazy if I don't find out who he is, I decided to research him after I get out of the shower.

Great. Now I sound like a stalker.

Laptop on, I start scrolling through the students on the online yearbook. It was a tedious task as I wasn't sure what grade he was in and I was ready to chuck my laptop out of the window when I suddenly spot him on the screen.

Eren Jaeger. And he was a sophomore.

I was staring at my screen far too long, that I didn't notice Hange looking over my shoulder. I had locked my door, yet she still managed to force her way into my room.

"I knew you had your eye on someone!" She playfully punched my arm, to which I had to resist returning at full force.

"No, I just saw him in the library today and I realized I never seen him around before."

Hange gives me a knowing look. "Uh huh. Well, I know him. I'm friends with his sister."

I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. "Oh?"

She slaps my back. "My boy Levi finally in love."

"Shut up! It's nothing like that! Shitty glasses!"

She just waves a hand in dismissal as she walks away. "Sure, sure. Just let me know if you want an introduction. I know you need it."

Cursing her under my breathe, I focus back on my laptop's screen. Eren Jaeger. He was majoring in English from the information that was available. So he was book smart. Not bad. His minor was art. I wrinkled my nose at this. Art was messy, but maybe he had a good eye? That made up for it somewhat, I guess.

Wait, why was I even taking the time to stalk this kid when I should've been attempting to get something down on my proposition? Shutting my laptop, I tap my pencil on my desk, my eyes fixated on the blank piece of paper in front of me.

It wasn't until it was around 2am that I finally shuffled off into bed...again, accomplishing nothing.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with horrible shadows under my eyes and with a shitty attitude. But that was usually every day, so Hange wasn't surprised when I shuffled into the kitchen without so much as a "good morning" to her.

"Coffee?" She offered, holding up a mug.

"Please." Was my response as I sat down at the kitchen table, almost banging my head onto it.

Moments later, she places the mug in front of me and I lift my head reluctantly so I can blow on the beverage before taking a sip. When I set my mug back down, Hange is looking at me with a sly smile curved up on her lips.

"What the hell you looking at, shitty Glasses?"

"Someone must have been dreaming of their love last night and that's why he couldn't sleep." She then makes these annoying kissing noises.

A growl rumbles in the back of my throat as I then stand up. "I'm going to the library." I say gruffly. "I got work to do."

"Yeah, more like you got some ass to see."

I stomp away, choosing to ignore her.

Once back at the library, I relaxed. At least it was quiet here...and Hange-free. They should have a Hange-free zone everywhere honestly.

But back to important matters. My business proposition. I should've honestly just rented out the books yesterday, but working in my room is impossible as you just seen. So coming to the library was my only option. I found comfort in the quiet and cleanliness of the place so the walk here was worth it.

I strolled back to the shelf I got the books from yesterday and was about to stand on my tip toes to reach a book (much to my embarrassment) when a long arm reached over me and grabbed it and I spun around, about to cuss out the owner of the long arm when I froze, upon see who it was.

It was Eren Jaeger.

"Sorry." He says rather sheepishly, a grin crossing that tan, chiseled and blemish-free face. "Looked like you needed some help, so I assisted you." He held the book out to me and I take it, my hand accidentally brushing one of his and I realize it's rather calloused, yet I found myself liking the feeling.

It was a sign that he grew up working hard.

Swallowing, cursing myself for being awkward and not wanting him to think I was mute, I speak. "Well, thank you." Normally, I would find offense in this, considering he just poked humor towards my height, but the sight of that face was enough to stop me.

"So, business huh? Is that your major?" Eren leans back against the shelf behind him and grins in my direction again. "You must be pretty smart. I could never do a class like that."

I nod curtly, unsure how to act. Hange's words rang through my mind.

_"Keep that up, Levi and you'll be single forever."_

I wouldn't snorted if I was alone, but as it happens, I was not so I turn my attention back to Eren, previously known as Ocean Eyes.

"It's pretty brutal." I admit, thinking of my dickhead of a professor. "What are you majoring?" I ask this casually, as if I didn't already know due to my stalking last night.

"English." He responded with a shy smile. "I'm a bit of a literature geek. But I also minor in art. I'm quite creative also."

I nodded, as if I had no idea. Literature geek and artist. Interesting mix. "Well, thanks again for the book." I curse under my breathe for not knowing anything better to say. It was as if this brat got me all tongue tied and nervous. "Erm...do you want to maybe...grab some coffee after our studying?"

Eren blinks at me silently and I almost thought he would refuse and was just about to open my mouth to say "forget it" when a bright smile crosses his features. "Sure! I assume you're asking me to join you in your studying and then coffee after."

I nod. "Yeah. Exactly." Jesus, why was I so awkward around this kid?

He nodded, the smile still on his face before he walked away from the bookshelves and towards the tables, where I followed him, glad he ended up choosing the same one I sat in yesterday.

"I'm Eren by the way. Eren Jaeger."

"And I'm Levi. Levi Ackerman. What are you working on?" I asked out of curiosity as I reluctantly open the book, dreading my own work.

"An essay on a classical book of our choice." He responds, taking out his papers and I notice he had two pages, front and back completed. Who was this kid? My skin practically crawls with jealousy. "What about you?"

"I, uh...business proposition." I mumble, rather lamely. "But I've got nothing yet."

A laugh escapes him, rather obnoxious I must admit, and I glowered in his direction.

"I'm sorry." Though the giggles that shook through his body made me think that he wasn't sorry at all. "What's the problem? Maybe I can help."

"Well, I'm supposed to come up with an imaginary business basically and write a proposition for it."

Eren blinks at me. "And you can't think of anything?"

_This shitty brat, I swear._

"Not a thing. My mind is just a complete blank right now."

"Hm." He taps his chin and I notice his fingers are long and nimble, which compliment the calloused feel of his hands.

"Well...what are your hobbies or likes?" Eren finally asks after our brief moments of silence. "Surely you have some?"

"Of course I do." I snap and he flinches. I sigh and respond more calmly. "I like cleaning."

"Cleaning?" He raises a brow questionably.

"Yeah, my roommate Hange calls me a clean freak."

Another laugh. I wasn't aware how amusing he was.

"Well, why not write about your own cleaning company?"

I blink. Why didn't I think about that before?! "You know kid, I could just about kiss you right now."

A slight pink appears on his tan cheeks. "Glad I could help.." He then downcasts his eyes to his own paper and awkwardly begins to scribble something down.

With a shrug of my shoulders I finally begin to work on my proposition, light conversation flowing between me and Eren as we work. I manage to get 2 pages done before the library closes.

"Well thanks for your help." I say gruffly, packing my bag and standing up as I sling it over my shoulder. "Still up for that coffee?"

The bright grin he throws in my direction is enough to assure me of his response. "Yeah! Of course."

I nod before heading towards the exit. "I know of a good place. A friend of mine runs it actually."

"You must get good discounts then." Eren comments as he follows close behind me.

"Sometimes. When he feels like giving me one."

Eren giggles. "You're funny."

_I guess I was amusing, huh._

I don't respond and just walk until we reach the corner of the street and I hail down a cab. "It's a bit too far to walk, so I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, of course not! I could help with the fare if you want."

I wave a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, kid." I open the door to the cab and allow him to get in before I slide in next to him. "Church's Coffee." I tell the driver after I close the door.

"You got it." The cab pulls away from the curb and I lean back in my seat. I'm vaguely aware of Eren stiffly sitting next to me as he glances at me before averting his gaze when I turn to face him.

"Ease up, kid. Why so tense?"

He chuckles nervously. "Well, I don't really know you too well yet. I can already imagine what my sister will say when she hears I'm getting coffee with basically a stranger."

"Then just don't tell her."

"You don't know my sister. She's highly possessive and protective. Reason why I go to the library to study."

So his sister is like another Hange basically.

"You room with your sister?" That'd be a turnoff is there was one.

"No way!" He quickly shakes his head. "I room with my best friend, Armin Arlert. He's a history major. And way more tolerable than my crazy sister."

At least he admits his sister is crazy.

"Well, that's good then." I'm not great at keeping conversations, as you can tell. Not sure if I've mentioned that already.

Eren just nods and turns to look out the window, awkward silence filling the cab. Much to my relief though, we reach the coffee shop and after paying the driver, I get out and Eren follows.

"I've never been here before." He says, looking at the small building. "Me and Armin usually get coffee on campus."

"This is much better, I assure you. Just don't tell Farlan I paid him a compliment."

"Farlan? I assume that's the friend you mentioned?"

"Yup." I held the door open for him and he smiles at me gratefully before entering.

"Levi!" Farlan waves to me from behind the counter. "You're here late as always."

"Had work to do." I mumble, approaching him. "This is Eren." I gesture towards the brunette.

"Oh?" Farlan raises an eyebrow at me before turning to face Eren, a sly smile crossing his features. "Well, nice to meet you, Eren. It's not often Levi brings in a guest."

"Really?" Eren glances at Levi before turning back to smile slyly at Farlan. "I guess that makes me special, huh?"

Farlan laughed. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Levi scowled. "Don't get ahead of yourself brat."

Eren just shrugged, a giggle escaping him before sitting down. Levi follows him as he orders. "The usual for me, Farlan." He looks towards Eren. "What about you?"

"I'll just have an iced mocha."

Farlan nods, giving a salute before heading back to make the drinks. Levi rolls his eyes.

"You guys know each other long?" Eren asked, turning towards Levi once Farlan was gone.

"Since we were kids. There's another in our group, Isabel. She's about your age. Farlan gave her a job here, but she's off tonight it seems. Farlan's the one who usually stays late."

"I see." Eren mumbles quietly, clasping his hands together on the table.

"Something wrong?" I inquire, raising a brow, noticing the sudden change in his mood.

"No. I'm fine."

Clearly a lie and I frown.

"You're not a liar, are you?"

"Of course I'm not!"

Woah. He was angry now.

"Calm down, brat. It was just a question." Clearly the shitty brat had an anger problem. I didn't even understand why he was mad in the first place.

He turns away to look out the window and says nothing else, though I see his green eyes narrowing at his reflection through the mirror. What was his problem?

Farlan soon returns with our drinks and notices the sudden tension between us. "What the hell did you do to him while I was gone, Levi?"

" _I_ didn't do anything! Shitty brat got mad for nothing!" I scoff, crossing my arms and legs.

"Levi!" Farlan turns towards me, practically scolding me.

"Tch." Eren pushes his chair back and stuffs his hand into his pocket, pulling out a bill and slamming it down onto the table. "Thanks anyways." He mumbles, averting his gaze from the both of us and snatching up his drink as he heads out.

"Aren't you going to follow him, Levi?"

"Why should I?"

Though when I got back home that night, I briefly wondered if he got back home alright. 

Briefly.

* * *

"You're home later than usual." Were Hange's first words as I walked through the door.

"Yeah, took the shitty brat to Farlan's for coffee, but he ended up leaving." I say this indifferently as I remove my shoes at the door.

"What did you do, Levi?"

I growl. " _Again. I_ didn't do anything. Brat got mad for nothing and left."

"And you let him? Could have at least tried finding out what was wrong with him."

"Since when did you give advice, shitty glasses? I'm just going to bed." I wave a hand at her before disappearing into my room and let myself fall onto the bed after locking the door.

I'd be lying if I said Eren being mad didn't bother me. It did and immensely and I couldn't fathom why. Like what the hell? The brat got mad for nothing and left. Clearly we were too different and that's the thought I comforted myself with before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, ready to tackle on the day and attempt to finish my business proposition. Upon arriving, I saw Eren at his usual table and I stiffen, ready to walk past him to my own table when those green eyes turn to look at me, hurt written all over his face. Unable to take this mystery anymore, I stomp on over him, ignoring the look the librarian gave me at the loud sound my shows made on the floor.

"So are you going to tell me what your problem is?" I demand once I reach him and cross my arms.

"I don't have a problem." He replied, his voice stoic as he turns his gaze away from me, turning a page in his book.

"Cut the crap, Jaeger."

He lets out a sigh and stands up, walking away from me and disappears among the bookshelves. Hissing under my breathe, I follow him, pushing him up against one harshly. "So you're just going to ignore me?"

"Pretty sure Farlan wouldn't want you touching another guy." He doesn't look at me as he spoke.

"What the hell does Farlan have to do with anything?" I was growing impatient by this point.

"Everything. He's your boyfriend isn't he? Or something..."

_That's what this was about?_

I let him go and laugh. "Seriously? That's why you threw a bitch fit yesterday?"

"You mean he's not?" He finally looks at me, his eyes glassy like he was about to cry. It takes me by surprise.

"Why does it matter?" I ask this as gentle as I could, but I don't know if I accomplished that. I was the furthest thing from gentle.

"No reason." He turns his face away from me again and I reach out to force him to look at he, my hand grasping his chin. He stares at me in surprise and I find myself leaning up to press my lips against his. His large hands reach out to clutch at my sides, as if he was about to push me away, but he eventually succumbed to my kiss and returned it, rather sloppily, confirming his inexperience. I almost laugh at this.

When I pull away, his eyes open to stare down at me. He was breathless and I can hear him swallow before opening his mouth to speak. "W-What...?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" I ask, my voice husky as I pull him down to whisper in his ear.

"We're in a library." Was all he said.

This guy. I swear.

"Is that what you're worried about?" I pull away and shake my head, before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards a table that was hidden in the dark among some bookshelves "That doesn't bother me in the slightest."

"Levi?" Eren looked at me with widened green eyes and I found myself sucked into them. I push him onto the table and flip him over, leaning to nip at his ear, causing him to moan softly. "Levi...I don't think..."

"You don't want this? Cause your body says otherwise." I reach around to feel in between his legs, noticing his member was stiff and hard.

His body heats up beneath me. "That's not the point! We're in the library!"

"No one comes to this part. I come here enough to notice that. Now shut up or they will hear us."

He immediately goes quiet and I feel him shift beneath me. "Then don't keep me waiting." Was what he responded next.

Not intending to, I unzip my pants before unzipping his and pulling them down, past his ass and I feel him shiver. "Is this your first time?"

He nods and looks over his shoulder at me, biting his bottom lip.

Nodding in understanding, I place two fingers in my mouth, ignoring the disgust I felt at my own actions before sticking them inside of him. He jolts beneath me and cries out and I use my free hand to clamp over his mouth.

"Shhh. Shitty brat, you want everyone to hear us?"

"Well, you just stuck them inside me!" He loudly whispers in between my fingers.

"I'm rough. Deal with it." I shift my fingers around inside of him before moving them in and out and he moans, the sound of it sweet in my ears. When I spread them next, he leans his forehead against the table and whimpers, and honestly, I found myself enjoying the sound so much, I pull my fingers out before stroking my own length and adjusting myself at his entrance before thrusting into him in one swift movement.

"JESUS, LEVI...f-fucking...!" He almost yells this out, but luckily he catches himself and it comes out as a loud whisper.

"Sorry..." I grunt, moving in and out of him after getting comfortable and his moans come out more continuous now and he even chokes back an "ah." I place kisses along the back of his neck as I move, nipping at his skin, silencing my own sounds. I wasn't ready for him to hear those yet.

I figured he would release pretty fast, it being his first time and I was right and he moans out louder when he does and I had to muffle it with my hand. I release myself, my warmth spewing inside of him.

"Fuck." I pull out of him and pull up my pants, zipping them back up as I watch him stand up and pull up his own pants.

"You okay, brat?"

"Y-yeah!" He jumps, turning to face me and I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he looked with sweat glistening on his brow.

I smile, the way my lips curve up foreign to me. "So, shitty brat." I snake my arms around his waist and hold him close and he looks down at me, complement red in the face. "How about we try that coffee date again?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know this wasn't Killugon, and it was my first Ereri story so I'm not even sure if I'm happy about how it came out. I don't know if I got the character's personality right and I just don't know *sobs* so forgive me if this is a shitty story. I hope someone likes it at least. Thanks for reading. xoxoxo Love you all!


End file.
